This invention relates to improvements in fuel economizer devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apertured plate member adapted to be interposed between a carburetor and a manifold for heating the fuel stream for a substantial vaporization thereof. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the current energy crisis and environmental problems, much consideration is being given to ways for increasing the efficiency of fuel usage in internal combustion engines, and the like, and a corresponding decrease in undesirable exhaust pollutants. It is recognized that one secret of fuel economy is treating the fuel mixture in some manner to increase the percentage of combustion thereof, which not only increases the efficient use of the fuel, but reduces exhaust of pulluting gases since a greater portion of the fuel is actually consumed rather than wasted by venting into the atmosphere. However, the usual devices available today for vaporization of the fuel for increased combustion thereof are expensive and frequently cause damage to other portions of the engine.